2019 Christmas Special and Movie Schedule/December
This page lists the schedule for Christmas specials airing on television in the US in November 2019, organized by date. All times listed are US EST/PST, unless otherwise noted. Click on a link or a picture for more info on that special. {|width="100%" cellpadding="2" border="1" style="border: 1px solid black;border-collapse: collapse;" |-style="color: white;background:green" !style="background:green" width="120" | Date !style="background:green" | Special !style="background:green" width="200" | Channel !style="background:green" width="70" | Time }})}} ;1:06 AM |Frosty's Winter Wonderland;AMC;1:30 AM 10:30 AM 2:30 PM |Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July;AMC;2:00 AM 7:30 AM |Wrapped Up in Christmas;Lifetime;2:06 AM |Christmas at the Palace; ;2:09 AM |A Christmas for the Books; ;3:09 AM |Christmas in Evergreen; ;4:05 AM |Jack Frost (Rankin/Bass);AMC;4:30 AM |Fir Crazy; ;5:00 AM |The Christmas Cure; ;6:00 AM |The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow;AMC;7:00 AM 2:00 PM |Richie Rich's Christmas Wish;Freeform;7:00 AM |Christmas on Honeysuckle Lane; ;7:00 AM |Santa's Little Helper (44 Cats) (NEW);Nickelodeon;7:30 AM |Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas; ;8:00 AM |Christmas at Cartwright's; ;8:00 AM |Sonic Christmas Blast;Stars Kids & Family;8:09 AM |A Very Muppet Babies Christmas / Summer's Super Fabulous Holiday Surprise; ;8:30 AM |Happy Hot Diggity Dog Holiday! / Happy Holiday Helpers; ;9:00 AM 4:30 PM |Love Always, Santa; ;9:00 AM |Deck the Halls;Freeform;9:05 AM |Twas the Nightmare Before Christmas;TV Land;9:30 AM |'Twas the Night Before Christmas (Rankin/Bass);AMC;10:00 AM 3:00 PM |Write Before Christmas; ;10:00 AM |Wish Upon a Christmas;Lifetime;10:00 AM |Police Navidad (NEW);Nickelodeon NickToons;10:30 AM 7:30 PM |Holiday for Heroes; ;11:00 AM |The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol;Nickelodeon;11:00 AM |Arthur Christmas;Freeform;11:10 AM |Merry Mythmas (NEW);Nickelodeon;11:30 AM |Christmas at Graceland: Home for the Holidays; ;12:00 PM |Every Day is Christmas;Lifetime;12:00 PM |The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974);AMC;12:15 PM 4:45 PM |Christmas Who?;Nickelodeon;12:30 PM 7:30 PM |A Veteran's Christmas; ;1:00 PM |A Royal Christmas Ball; ;1:00 PM |The Little Drummer Boy, Book II;AMC;1:30 PM |Would You Wrather Get a Moose Angry?; ;1:30 PM |Christmas in Rome; ;2:00 PM |The Nightmare After Krustmas;Freeform;2:15 PM |The Santa Clause;Freeform;2:45 PM |A Bramble House Christmas; ;3:00 PM |A Christmas in Royal Fashion; ;3:00 PM |Christmas in Evergreen: Tidings of Joy; ;4:00 PM |Staging Christmas;Lifetime;4:00 PM |Holiday Affair (1949); ;4:15 PM |The Santa Clause 2;Freeform;4:50 PM |Our Christmas Love Song; ;5:00 PM |A Cinderella Christmas; ;5:00 PM |Christmas at the Clampetts;MeTV;5:00 PM |It's a SpongeBob Christmas!;Nickelodeon;5:00 PM 8:00 PM |How the Griff Stole Christmas; ;5:30 PM |Oh Hear The Angels' Voices;MeTV;5:30 PM |National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation;AMC;6:00 PM 8:15 PM |Christmas Under Wraps;Hallmark Channel;6:00 PM |The Christmas Presence;MeTV;6:00 PM |Father Knows Best: Home for Christmas;getTV;6:00 PM |The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause;Freeform;6:55 PM |Christmas Bells Are Ringing; ;7:00 PM |Christmas Chalet (NEW);Up;7:00 PM |A Christmas Princess (NEW); ;7:00 PM |Dear Dad;MeTV;7:00 PM |Office Christmas Party;FX;7:30 PM |Dear Sis;MeTV;7:30 PM |Santa Claus is Comin' to Town;ABC;8:00 PM |Christmas Jars (NEW);BYUtv;8:00 PM |Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!; ;8:00 PM |Christmas Town (2019) (NEW); ;8:00 PM |You Light Up My Christmas (NEW);Lifetime;8:00 PM |The Homecoming: A Christmas Story;getTV;8:00 PM |Scrooge (1951); ;8:00 PM |Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas;FOX;8:30 PM |Last Christmas! (DuckTales);Disney XD;9:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000);Freeform;9:00 PM |Christmas in Angel Falls; ;9:00 PM |The Bishop's Wife; ;10:00 PM |The Best of the Andy Williams Christmas Shows;getTV;10:00 PM |Switched for Christmas; ;10:03 PM |Christmas with the Kranks;AMC;10:30 PM |The Moon Knight Before Christmas;DIsney XD;11:00 PM |Jingle Bell Rock (Guardians of the Galaxy);Disney XD;11:00 PM |Christmas Homecoming; ;11:03 PM |Home Alone: The Holiday Heist;Freeform;11:30 PM }} ;12:06 AM |Xmas Story;Syfy;1:00 AM |Two Turtle Doves; ;1:06 AM |The Little Drummer Boy (1968);Freeform;1:30 AM 7:00 AM |Fa La La La-A-Rooney; ;2:00 AM |The Christmas Pact;Lifetime;2:04 AM |A Cookie Cutter Christmas; ;2:09 AM |Christmas with the Kranks;AMC;2:30 AM 7:00 PM |The Christmas Card; ;3:09 AM |How the Griff Stole Christmas; ;3:30 AM |It's Christmas, Eve; ;4:05 AM |The Legend of Frosty the Snowman;AMC;4:30 AM |Christmas in the Air; ;5:00 AM |The Christmas Parade; ;6:00 AM |Call Me Mrs. Miracle; ;7:00 AM |The Muppet Christmas Carol;Freeform;7:30 AM |Christmas in Love; ;8:00 AM |All I Want for Christmas;AMC;9:00 AM |Home for Christmas Day; ;9:00 AM |The Lights Before Christmas (NEW); ;9:25 AM |The Great Christmas Light Fight;ABC AMC;11:00 AM 12:00 PM 1:00 PM 2:00 PM 3:00 PM 4:00 PM 8:00 PM |Wrap Battle;Freeform;11:00 AM 9:00 PM |Moonlight & Mistletoe; ;11:00 AM |Home Alone: The Holiday Heist;Freeform;12:00 PM |A Nashville Christmas;getTV;12:00 PM |Christmas Connection; ;12:00 PM |Every Day is Christmas;Lifetime;12:00 PM |The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Christmas!;PBS;12:00 PM |The One With the Routine;TBS;12:30 PM |Operation Christmas; ;1:00 PM |Once Upon a Holiday; ;2:00 PM |Christmas on Chestnut Street;Lifetime;2:00 PM |Richie Rich's Christmas Wish;Freeform;2:05 PM |Return to Christmas Creek; ;3:00 PM |A Shoe Addict's Christmas; ;4:00 PM |The Christmas Hope;Lifetime;4:00 PM |Deck the Halls;Freeform;4:15 PM |Rocky Mountain Christmas; ;5:00 PM |Jingle Around the Clock; ;6:00 PM |Christmas in Louisiana;Lifetime;6:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000);Freeform;6:20 PM |A Blue Ridge Mountain Christmas; ;7:00 PM |Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964);CBS;8:00 PM |A Gift to Cherish; ;8:00 PM |Staging Christmas;Lifetime;8:00 PM |Miracle on 34th Street (1994);Sundance TV;8:00 PM 10:30 PM |Journey Back to Christmas; ;9:00 PM |Fred Claus;AMC;9:05 PM |Christmas Next Door; ;10:03 PM |Holiday Hearts; ;11:00 PM |Four Christmases;AMC;11:35 PM }} ;12:06 AM |A Christmas Miracle (2019); ;1:06 AM |The Great Christmas Light Fight;AMC;1:35 AM 2:35 AM |A Gift Wrapped Christmas;Lifetime;2:04 AM |Christmas at Pemberley Manor; ;2:09 AM |The Christmas Ornament; ;3:09 AM |Samantha: An American Girl Holiday;AMC;3:35 AM |Christmas Land; ;4:05 AM |Christmas Bells Are Ringing; ;5:00 AM |The Christmas Picture;TBS;5:30 AM |Last Christmas! (DuckTales);Disney XD;6:00 AM |My Christmas Love; ;6:00 AM |Christmas (The Middle);Freeform;7:00 AM |Time for Me to Come Home for Christmas; ;7:00 AM |A Very Monkey Christmas;PBS;7:00 AM |Santa Baby;Freeform;7:30 AM |'Twas the Nut Before Christmas; ;8:00 AM |A Bride for Christmas; ;8:00 AM |A Christmas Wedding Date;Lifetime;8:00 AM |Dear Sis;AMC;9:00 AM |Christmas Song; ;9:00 AM |Beethoven's Christmas Adventure;AMC;9:30 AM |The Christmas Consultant;Lifetime;10:00 AM |The Preacher's Wife;Freeform;11:00 AM |Hope at Christmas; ;11:00 AM |A Holiday to Remember;AMC;11:30 AM |Christmas at Cartwright's; ;12:00 PM |All I Want for Christmas (2013);Lifetime;12:00 PM |A Gingerbread Romance; ;1:00 PM |Decorating Disney: Holiday Magic;Freeform;1:40 PM |A Perfect Christmas; ;2:00 PM |A Christmas Kiss;Lifetime;2:00 PM |Help for the Holidays; ;3:00 PM |Four Christmases;AMC;3:30 PM |Christmas Made to Order; ;4:00 PM |Santa Claus is Comin' to Town;Freeform;4:45 PM |Fir Crazy; ;5:00 PM |Fred Claus;AMC;5:30 PM |Home Alone;Freeform;5:50 PM |Christmas Joy; ;6:00 PM |Sense, Sensibility & Snowmen; ;7:00 PM |National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation;AMC;8:00 PM 10:15 PM |Pride, Prejudice, and Mistletoe; ;8:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966);NBC;8:00 PM |Christmas with the Kranks;BBC America;8:00 PM |Home Alone 2: Lost in New York;Freeform;8:20 PM |How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming (NEW);NBC;8:30 PM |CMA Country Christmas;ABC;9:00 PM |Nostalgic Christmas; ;9:00 PM |Jack Frost (1998);BBC America;10:00 PM |The Christmas Club; ;10:03 PM |A Godwink Christmas: Meant for Love; ;11:00 PM }} ;12:06 AM |Christmas with the Kranks;BBC America;12:15 AM |'Tis the Season for Love; ;1:06 AM |Christmas Scavenger Hunt; ;2:09 AM |Jack Frost (1998);BBC America;2:15 AM |Ernest Saves Christmas;AMC;2:30 AM 2:00 PM |Family for Christmas; ;3:09 AM |A Christmas Melody; ;4:05 AM |The Legend of Frosty the Snowman;AMC;4:30 AM |The Town Christmas Forgot; ;5:00 AM |A Cookie Cutter Christmas; ;6:00 AM |A Christmas Miracle (2019); ;7:00 AM |Santa Baby 2: Christmas Maybe;Freeform;7:30 AM |Entertaining Christmas; ;8:00 AM |Love Always, Santa; ;9:00 AM |Magical Christmas Ornaments; ;11:00 AM |Naughty or Nice (2012); ;12:00 PM |Santa Claus is Comin' to Town;Freeform;1:00 PM |Hearts of Christmas; ;1:00 PM |The Mistletoe Inn; ;2:00 PM |Matchmaker Santa; ;3:00 PM |Home Alone;Freeform;4:00 PM |Christmas in Homestead; ;4:00 PM |Christmas in Angel Falls; ;5:00 PM |The Polar Express;AMC;6:00 PM 10:00 PM |Christmas Getaway; ;6:00 PM |Home Alone 2: Lost in New York;Freeform;6:30 PM |A Nashville Christmas;getTV;7:00 PM |A Merry Christmas Match; ;7:00 PM |Elf;AMC;8:00 PM |Christmas in Evergreen: Tidings of Joy; ;8:00 PM |Christmas in Rockefeller Center;NBC;8:00 PM |Ghosting: The Spirit of Christmas (NEW);Freeform;9:00 PM |Christmas Homecoming; ;9:00 PM |Let It Snow (2013 film); ;10:03 PM |A Veteran's Christmas; ;11:03 PM }} ;12:06 AM |A Godwink Christmas; ;1:06 AM |Best Christmas Party Ever; ;2:09 AM |Two Turtle Doves; ;3:09 AM |The Christmas Cube; ;4:05 AM |The Great Christmas Light Fight;AMC;4:35 AM |A Nashville Christmas;getTV;5:00 AM |Magic Stocking; ;5:00 AM |Christmas Incorporated; ;6:00 AM |Dashing Through the Snow; ;7:00 AM |Christmas at Holly Lodge; ;8:00 AM |Northern Lights of Christmas; ;9:00 AM |White Christmas;AMC;9:15 AM |Wrap Battle;Freeform;11:00 AM |One Starry Christmas; ;11:00 AM |Kung Fu Panda Holiday;Freeform;12:00 PM |The Sons of Mistletoe;AMC;12:00 PM |It's Christmas, Eve; ;12:00 PM |Unaccompanied Minors;Freeform;12:30 PM |Catch a Christmas Star; ;1:00 PM |Wish for Christmas;AMC;2:00 PM |A Christmas Duet; ;2:00 PM |Christmas at Grand Valley; ;3:00 PM |A Very Merry Mix Up; ;4:00 PM |Arthur Christmas;Freeform;4:35 PM |A Christmas for the Books; ;5:00 PM |Elf;AMC;6:00 PM |Write Before Christmas; ;6:00 PM |The Nightmare Before Christmas;Freeform;6:40 PM |Maggie's Christmas Miracle; ;7:00 PM |A Charlie Brown Christmas + Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales;ABC;8:00 PM |Four Christmases;AMC;8:00 PM |A Very Corgi Christmas (NEW);BYUtv;8:00 PM |Christmas Town (2019); ;8:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000);Freeform;8:20 PM |Same Time, Next Christmas (NEW);ABC;9:00 PM |Holiday for Heroes; ;9:00 PM |Saturday Night Live Christmas Special;NBC;9:00 PM |Miracle on 34th Street (1994);AMC;10:00 PM |Christmas Wishes & Mistletoe Kisses; ;10:03 PM |Once Upon a Christmas Miracle; ;11:03 PM }} ;12:06 AM |Ernest Saves Christmas;IFC;1:00 AM 6:00 AM |Sense, Sensibility & Snowmen; ; 1:06 AM |Christmas at Graceland; ; 2:09 AM |Charming Christmas; ; 3:09 AM |A Boyfriend for Christmas; ; 4:00 AM |A Gingerbread Romance; ; 5:00 AM |Love You Like Christmas; ; 6:00 AM |Hearts of Christmas; ; 7:00 AM |Richie Rich's Christmas Wish;Freeform;7:30 AM |Welcome to Christmas; ; 8:00 AM |Holiday Hearts; ; 9:00 AM |Santa Baby (T.O.T.S.) (NEW); ;9:30 AM |Elves for a Day/The Dreidel Dilemma (NEW); ;10:00 AM |Kung Fu Panda Holiday;Freeform;11:00 AM |A Godwink Christmas: Meant for Love; ; 11:00 AM |PJ Masks Saves Christmas (NEW); ;11:30 AM |Switched for Christmas; ; 12:00 PM |Festival of Lights (NEW); ;12:30 PM |''Ricky Zoom'' Christmas episode (NEW);Nickelodeon;12:30 PM |A Godwink Christmas; ; 1:00 PM |Arthur Christmas;Freeform;1:35 PM |12 Gifts of Christmas; ; 2:00 PM |A Bramble House Christmas; ; 3:00 PM |The Nightmare Before Christmas;Freeform;3:40 PM |Christmas at Graceland: Home for the Holidays; ; 4:00 PM |A Blue Ridge Mountain Christmas; ; 5:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000);Freeform;5:20 PM |Four Christmases;AMC;6:00 PM |Christmas at the Plaza; ; 6:00 PM |Spookley and the Christmas Kittens (NEW); ;7:00 PM |Hope at Christmas; ; 7:00 PM |Christmas with the Kranks;AMC;8:00 PM |Bah Humbugged (NEW); ;8:00 PM |Frosty the Snowman (1969);Freeform;8:00 PM |A Gift to Cherish; ; 8:00 PM |A Storybook Christmas (NEW);Lifetime;8:00 PM |Merry Christmas Mr. Gooch (NEW); ;8:30 PM |Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964);Freeform;8:30 PM |It's Christmas, Gabby Duran (NEW); ;9:00 PM |Christmas on Honeysuckle Lane; ; 9:00 PM |Double Dare Holiday Week Game 2 (NEW);Nickelodeon;9:00 PM |The Santa Clause;Freeform;9:30 PM |Fred Claus;AMC;10:00 PM |Check Inn to Christmas; ; 10:03 PM |Small Town Christmas; ; 11:03 PM |The Santa Clause 2;Freeform;11:30 PM }} ;12:06 AM |The Little Drummer Boy (1968);Freeform;1:30 AM |The Present (Big Hero 6: The Series) (NEW);Disney XD ;7:00 AM 9:00 AM |Cricket on the Hearth;Freeform;7:00 AM |The Shortest Day (NEW); ;8:30 AM |Green Christmas (Big City Greens) (NEW); ;9:30 AM |Summer Winter Wonderland (NEW); ;10:00 AM |Green Christmas (Big City Greens) (NEW); ;9:30 AM |Top Wing (NEW);Nick Jr.;10:00 AM |Home Alone 4;Freeform;10:00 AM |The Santa Clause;Freeform;12:00 PM |Papa's Angels;getTV;12:00 PM |Comfort and Joy;getTV;2:00 PM |The Santa Clause 2;Freeform;2:05 PM |A Town Without Christmas;getTV;4:00 PM |The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause;Freeform;4:10 PM |Mistletoe & Menorahs (NEW);Lifetime;6:00 PM |Christmas with the Kranks;AMC;6:00 PM |Finding John Christmas;getTV;6:00 PM |Frosty the Snowman (1969);Freeform;6:15 PM |Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964);Freeform;6:45 PM |Home Alone;Freeform;7:50 PM |A Christmas Love Story (NEW); ;8:00 PM |Christmas Unleashed (NEW);Lifetime;8:00 PM |National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation;AMC;8:00 PM 10:15 PM |When Angels Come to Town;getTV;8:00 PM |A Homecoming for the Holidays (NEW);Hallmark Movies and Mysteries;9:00 PM |Home Alone 2: Lost in New York;Freeform;10:20 PM }} ;12:00 PM |The Man Who Came to Dinner; ;1:30 PM |The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause;Freeform;2:05 PM |The Polar Express;AMC;4:00 PM 10:00 PM |Home Alone;Freeform;4:10 PM |'Twas the Night Before Christmas;MeTV;5:00 PM |Scrooge Gets an Oscar;MeTV;5:30 PM |Elf;AMC;6:00 PM 8:00 PM |A Very Brady Christmas;MeTV;6:00 PM |Yes, Virginia, There Is a Santa Claus (1991);getTV;6:00 PM |Home Alone 2: Lost in New York;Freeform;6:40 PM |Christmas in Paris (NEW);Up;7:00 PM |Dear Santa, I Need a Date (NEW);TV One;7:00 PM |Christmas Matchmakers (NEW); ;7:00 PM |Christmas at Dollywood (NEW); ;8:00 PM |Grounded for Christmas (NEW);Lifetime;8:00 PM |Ms. Scrooge;getTV;8:00 PM |Time for You to Come Home for Christmas (NEW); ;9:00 PM |The Mac Davis Special: The Music of Christmas;getTV;11:00 PM }} ;8:00 PM |''Peppa Pig'' Christmas episode (NEW);Nick Jr.;8:00 PM |Christmas Stars (NEW);Lifetime;8:00 PM |The Bromance Before Christmas (NEW);ABC;8:00 PM |Hollywood Christmas Parade;The CW;8:00 PM |How the Syd Stole Christmas (NEW);Disney Channel;8:30 PM |Jessica Town (NEW);ABC;8:30 PM |Double Dare Holiday Week Game 3 (NEW);Nickelodeon;9:00 PM |How Murray Saved Christmas;AMC;9:00 PM |Home Alone 2: Lost in New York;Freeform;9:15 PM |The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974);AMC;10:00 PM |Frosty's Winter Wonderland;AMC;11:15 PM |Home Alone: The Holiday Heist;Freeform;11:55 PM }} ;7:00 PM |Elf;AMC;7:00 PM 9:00 PM |Holiday Date (NEW); ;8:00 PM |Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964);CBS;8:00 PM |How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming;NBC;8:00 PM |A Christmas Winter Song (NEW);Lifetime;8:00 PM |The Christmas Wish;getTV;8:00 PM |Trolls Holiday;NBC;8:30 PM |Frosty the Snowman (1969);CBS;9:00 PM |Christmas in Montana (NEW); ;9:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000);Freeform;9:15 PM |Frosty Returns;CBS;9:30 PM |Richie Rich's Christmas Wish;Freeform;11:55 PM }} ;1:45 PM |The Nightmare Before Christmas;Freeform;3:25 PM |Jennifer's Home for Christmas;MeTV;5:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000);Freeform;5:05 PM |984 W. 124th Street, Apt. 5C;MeTV;5:30 PM |The Christmas Cruise;MeTV;6:00 PM |Papa's Angels;getTV;6:00 PM |Snowbound for Christmas (NEW);Up;7:00 PM |A Beauty & The Beast Christmas (NEW); ;7:00 PM |National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation;AMC;7:00 PM 9:15 PM |The Santa Clause;Freeform;7:45 PM |A Cheerful Christmas (NEW);Hallmark Channel;8:00 PM |The Christmas Caroler Challenge (NEW);The CW;8:00 PM 9:00 PM |Rediscovering Christmas (NEW);Lifetime;8:00 PM |Holiday Affair (1949); ;8:00 PM |Angel Falls: A Novel Holiday (NEW); ;9:00 PM |The Santa Clause 2;Freeform;9:50 PM |Remember the Night; ;10:00 PM |The Christmas Wedding;MeTV;10:00 PM |Johnny Cash Christmas 1983;getTV;11:00 PM |The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause;Freeform;11:55 PM }} ;7:00 PM |The Santa Clause 2;Freeform;7:10 PM |It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas (NEW); ;8:00 PM |The Christmas Hotel (NEW);Lifetime;8:00 PM |National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation;AMC;8:00 PM |Top Elf;Nickelodeon;8:00 PM |The Homecoming: A Christmas Story;getTV;8:00 PM |Christmas on My Mind (NEW); ;9:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000);Freeform;9:15 PM |The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause;Freeform;11:55 PM }} ;7:00 PM |A Full House for Christmas;MeTV;7:00 PM |Home Alone;Freeform;7:20 PM |Christmas Cheers;MeTV;7:30 PM |Double Holiday (NEW); ;8:00 PM |A Date By Christmas Eve (NEW);Lifetime;8:00 PM |The Christmas Caroler Challenge;The CW;8:00 PM |Finding John Christmas;getTV;8:00 PM |A Family Christmas Gift (NEW);Hallmark Movies & Mysteries;9:00 PM |A Home for the Holidays with Idina Menzel (NEW);CBS;9:00 PM |Four Christmases;AMC;9:00 PM |Home Alone 2: Lost in New York;Freeform;9:50 PM |The Bells of St. Mary’s; ;10:15 PM |The Polar Express;AMC;11:00 PM }} ;8:00 PM |Saturday Night Live Christmas Special;NBC;9:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000);Freeform;9:20 PM }} ;2:00 PM |The Santa Clause 2;Freeform;3:35 PM |It Happened on Fifth Avenue; ;4:00 PM |The Polar Express;AMC;5:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000);Freeform;5:40 PM |Holiday Affair (1949); ;6:15 PM |Baby in a Manger (NEW);Up;7:00 PM |Elf;AMC;7:00 PM |It's a Wonderful Life (1946);NBC;8:00 PM |Masters of Illusion: Christmas Magic 2019;The CW;8:00 PM |A Christmas Story (1983);TBS;8:00 PM 10:00 PM |The Bishop's Wife; ;8:00 PM |Frosty the Snowman (1969);Freeform;8:20 PM |Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964);Freeform;8:50 PM |National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation;AMC;9:00 PM |Santa Claus is Comin' to Town;Freeform;9:55 PM |Four Christmases;AMC;11:15 PM }} ;12:00 AM |Night of the Meek;MeTV;12:30 AM |Meet John Doe; ;1:30 AM |All Mine to Give; ;3:45 AM |The Great Rupert; ;5:30 AM |Christmas in the Big House;MeTV;5:30 AM |The Christmas Wish;getTV;6:00 AM |It's a Wonderful Christmas;MeTV;6:00 AM |Santa's Helper;MeTV;6:30 AM |Richie Rich's Christmas Wish;Freeform;7:00 AM |Christmas at the Clampetts;MeTV;7:00 AM |Babes in Toyland (1934); ;7:00 AM |Comfort and Joy;getTV;8:00 AM |Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice;Freeform;9:00 AM |Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade;ABC;10:00 AM |Santa Claus (Matlock);MeTV;10:00 AM |A Holiday Romance;getTV;10:00 AM |The Santa Clause;Freeform;11:00 AM |Holiday Greetings from the Ed Sullivan Show;MeTV;11:00 AM |The Homecoming: A Christmas Story;getTV;12:00 PM |P.S.: Murry Christmas;MeTV;1:00 PM |The Santa Clause 2;Freeform;1:05 PM |Father Knows Best: Home for Christmas;getTV;2:00 PM |A Christmas Story (Bonanza);MeTV;2:00 PM |Love Finds Andy Hardy; ;2:15 PM |Frosty the Snowman (1969);Freeform;3:10 PM |Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964);Freeform;3:40 PM |The Shop Around the Corner; ;4:00 PM |Finding John Christmas;getTV;4:00 PM |Santa Claus is Comin' to Town;Freeform;4:45 PM |Four Christmases;AMC;5:00 PM |Home Alone;Freeform;5:50 PM |Christmas Flintstone;MeTV;6:30 PM |National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation;AMC;7:00 PM |Death Takes a Holiday;MeTV;7:00 PM |'Twas the Day After Christmas;MeTV;7:30 PM |When Calls the Heart Christmas; ;8:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966);NBC;8:00 PM |iHeartRadio Jingle Ball 2019;The CW;8:00 PM |Home Alone 2: Lost in New York;Freeform;8:20 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000);NBC;8:30 PM |The Polar Express;AMC;9:15 PM |An Old-Fashioned Christmas (Green Acres);MeTV;9:30 PM |The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974);AMC;11:15 PM }} Category:Schedules